fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
賽特
賽特（Seth、ゼト）是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石. He is a calm, brave, and clever soldier of Renais who harbors feelings for 艾莉可. He is better known as the Silver Knight. 資料 Seth is General of the Knights of Renais, the elite cavalry force of the Renais Kingdom. Following the brutal invasion by the overwhelming forces of the Grado Empire, he, on Fado's orders, flees from the country in order to protect Princess 艾莉可, by conducting her to safety at the Kingdom of Frelia. He serves as protector and advisor to Eirika and 艾夫拉姆. He is also the man who Fado entrusted the secret of the bracelets to. He is a very dedicated knight; the fact that he faces the fierce General 瓦爾達 and continued to follow his orders shows how skilled and devoted he was to his country. Seth is also concerned with the situations of others and watches over the welfare of everyone. 個性 Seth is best described as a 'duty comes first' man. He is stoic, honorable, polite, calm, and usually expressionless. Despite his seemingly cold outside, he is just and fair. He sometimes loosens up when talking to others, such as Franz and Natasha. Seth lets his duties come before his feelings, as seen in his A Support with Eirika, where he has difficulties expressing his feelings to people that have a higher social status, showing a great deal of humility and honor. 遊戲中 ''聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石 基礎數據 進階數據 |90%* |50% |45% |45% |25% |40% |30% |} * 85% for the Japanese version Supports *艾莉可 *Franz *Garcia *Natasha *Cormag 總體 Seth is arguably the strongest unit in the entire series. His starting stats are noteworthy for being on par with those of a legitimately promoted cavalier. Shockingly, despite his outstanding start, Seth possesses solid growths across the board, a grand total of 325%, with Luck as his only 'weakness'. Seth typically has lower HP and higher resistance to all of the other cavaliers, with his other stats averaging between those of Kyle and Forde. Seth starts with an A rank in both swords and lances, allowing him early command of the weapon triangle, and his incredible 8 move allows him to charge into enemy lines and put his good stats to use. Seth also possesses the Anima affinity which, thanks to the enemy's generally abysmal evasion rates, is at its strongest in this title. He has easily fosters Support with 艾莉可, and can also support Franz relatively easily. All in all, Seth is among one of the more consistent units in the game. He starts out strong and can hold his own up to the end of the game. While other Cavaliers, particularly Franz, will eventually be able to match or even surpass him, this only materializes later in the game. Seth lacks the critical flaw that holds early-game pre-promotes in check, so he will be able to consistently stay ahead of enemies for the duration of the campaign. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Silver Knight :''A young commander of Renais. He's calm, composed, and skilled登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= Ruby Sword Swap }} 劍 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 Endings *'Seth, the Silver Knight' (真銀の聖騎士 Ma gin no Seikishi) Seth returned to Renais with Ephraim and his fellow knights. His dedicated service made him the most trusted of the new king and queen's guardsmen, as well as the most famous of knights in all of Renais. *'(A Support with 艾莉可 )' Upon their return to Renais, Eirika and Seth were wed, with the blessings of Ephraim and all of the Knights of Renais. The tale of the love that grew between a princess and her loyal knight became a beloved romance in Renais. *'(A Support with Natasha )' Natasha returned to Renais with Seth, where the two were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness. 名言 英雄雲集 :Seth/Heroes Quotes Defeat Quote 語源 'Seth' is a Hebrew name meaning 'placed, appointed'. In the Bible, he was the younger brother of 凱因 and 阿貝爾, and the forefather of the entire human race. Also, 'Seth' could refer to the Egyptian god of the desert, evil and chaos more commonly spelled 'Set'. 軼事 *He shares his English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, with 萊茵哈特 and 羅羅 in Fire Emblem Heroes, ''Yarne in ''聖火降魔錄 覺醒, and Slayde in 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. *Before the battle in The Fall of Renais, Seth will battle 瓦爾達. Although Valter has 17 Attack Speed (or 18 in Hard Mode), and Seth only has 12, Valter can't double attack Seth. 圖片 Seth Heroes.png|Artwork of Seth from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Fujiwara Ryo. Seth Fight.png|Artwork of Seth from Fire Emblem Heroes by Fujiwara Ryo. Seth Skill.png|Artwork of Seth from Fire Emblem Heroes by Fujiwara Ryo. Seth Damaged.png|Artwork of Seth from Fire Emblem Heroes by Fujiwara Ryo. File:Seth card 25.jpg|Seth as a Paladin in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Seth Face Sprite.gif|Seth's portrait in 聖魔之光石. File:Seth Sword Animation.gif|Seth's Sword Animation. File:Seth Lance Animation.gif|Seth's Lance Animation. en:Seth Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters